


В лесу

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki cloack, Anal Fingering, Angst, Beating, Brother/Brother Incest, Childhood Memories, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional, Finger Sucking, Floor Sex, Frottage, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Hand Jobs, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, SasuIta - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Table Sex, Violence, Yaoi, cum licking, nipple sucking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Братья случайно пересекаются в лесу, и Саске решает предпринять ещё одну попытку одолеть Итачи.





	В лесу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467207) by SunshineAdult. 



С каким-то покалывающим ощущением в теле Саске начал приходить в себя. Неясная картинка понемногу проявилась, и стало понятно, что он дрейфует по реке — бог знает в каком месте. Ранее днём он настоял на одиночной тренировке, распорядившись, чтобы команда Хэби в это время пополнила припасы. Зубчатые скалы на вершине водопада казались отличным вызовом, вот только он не рассчитал, что на гряде неустойчивых булыжников потеряет равновесие и отключится после удара. Как вышло, что великий Учиха проиграл неодушевлённым предметам? Просто мысли его в тот момент занимало совсем другое: прошлое, Итачи.  
  
Выбравшись из реки, он разделся, чтобы выжать одежду. Солнце уже садилось, задувал неласковый ветер, студящий мокрую ткань и плоть. Подумав о том, что неплохо бы найти крышу над головой на ночь, Саске выдвинулся в сторону холмов и вскоре набрёл на крохотную однокомнатную лачугу. Она выглядела явно заброшенной, всё внутри покрывал толстый слой пыли. Из интерьера имелось лишь самое необходимое: маленькая печка, связка дров, обеденный стол с единственным стулом, свёрнутый футон и парочка элементарных предметов обихода на краю стола. Тем не менее Саске, привыкший довольствоваться тем, что имеет, прошёлся по лачужке до тёмного угла возле печки, привалился там к стене и заснул. Разводить огонь не хотелось, пускай тот и согрел бы его плоть. Ему нравилось то ощущение силы, какое придавали лишения и необходимость преодолевать потребности своего тела. Кроме того, не хотелось выдавать своего присутствия. Будучи воином, он оставался наготове даже во сне.  
  
  
Спустя какое-то время Саске очнулся от чуткого сна, заслышав голоса снаружи.  
  
— Я понимаю, нам лучше не светиться, Итачи-сан.  
  
Саске, конечно, заранее позаботился о маскировке своей чакры и всё равно всполошился, заслышав имя брата.  
  
— ...Но тут за холмом лежит деревня. Знаю, вам такое не по душе, но если я оставлю здесь вещи, то не буду сильно бросаться в глаза. Хочу немного поразвлечься. Если вы промолчите, никто и не догадается.  
  
— Ну хорошо, Кисаме. Тогда увидимся утром.  
  
Послышались характерные звуки сгружаемого багажа, а затем отворилась входная дверь. Украдкой наблюдая из-за печки, Саске мог рассмотреть длинный силуэт в свете луны. Вне всяких сомнений, это был его старший брат. Фигура остановилась, пристально озирая комнату, а затем Итачи направился к свёрнутому в углу комнаты футону и стал располагаться на ночлег.  
  
Саске мог собой гордиться: за прошедшие годы он настолько усовершенствовал свои умения, что даже Итачи не узнал о его присутствии. Время в ожидании, пока старший брат заснёт, он использовал для того, чтобы спланировать атаку. На приставном столе у стены имелась крепкая верёвка как раз для его цели.  
  
Спустя примерно четверть часа до слуха доносилось глубокое равномерное дыхание. Не производя ни единого звука, Саске поднялся и тенью прошёл по старому дощатому полу.   
  
Итачи не шелохнулся. Отлично.  
  
Взяв со стола верёвку, Саске внимательно рассмотрел его позу в тусклом свете единственного окна. Старший Учиха лежал на футоне, хвост огибал его голову. Расстёгнутый плащ был под ним в качестве подстилки. Обе руки покоились на груди. Будет проще простого связать их, предварительно усевшись верхом и обездвижив брата.   
  
Улыбнувшись самому себе, Саске двинулся вперёд. Всё прошло точно по плану. К моменту, когда Итачи смог полностью разлепить веки, руки у него уже оказались связаны.   
  
Между тем Саске нанёс ему череду мощных оглушающих ударов и переместился небезопасно близко к ногам, чтобы связать их тоже. Всё получилось. Саске с облегчением вздохнул, ощущая бурлящий в венах адреналин.  
  
Вот только теперь Саске столкнулся с проблемой: зайти настолько далеко он и не мечтал. А что дальше? Конкретных идей не было, однако Саске знал, что при любом раскладе хочет сломать Итачи, учинить в его душе непоправимый бардак, полный уязвимостей и слабостей. Его охватила ярость, Саске разразился боевым кличем и приземлился на брата, обрушивая на него буйные удары. Когда пришёл в себя, тяжело дыша, Саске поднялся на ноги. Подошёл к серванту, чтобы зажечь несколько свечей, после чего развернулся вновь, чтобы рассмотреть свою добычу.  
  
Даже связанный и избитый, брат взирал на него со спокойным любопытством. Саске это попросту взбесило: неужто он был для Итачи полным ничтожеством, даже когда тот оказался в столь незавидном положении?! Однако младший Учиха благоразумно скрыл собственное раздражение и решил вместо этого ответить на брошенный ему вызов. Вонзившись в Итачи ледяным взглядом, он мысленно перебирал варианты возможных действий.  
  
В памяти всплыло то, каково было жить у Орочимару. Как приходилось каждый миг быть начеку, ибо очень скоро стало ясно: змей желал заполучить его тело далеко не в единственном смысле этого слова. Саске помнил, как мерзко было даже думать об этом, как всё внутри трясло и перекручивало, когда змей подбирался опасно близко, чтобы изловить его и поиметь.   
  
Криво ухмыляясь, Саске подумал, что наконец-то ему есть за что поблагодарить Орочимару.  
  
Подхватив брата на руки, будто невесту, Саске грубо швырнул его лицом вниз на деревянную столешницу прямоугольного обеденного стола.  
  
— Я сделаю твоё тело таким же ничтожным, как ты сам, — холодно заявил Саске. Затем принялся систематически передвигать путы, для того чтобы освободить Итачи от одежды, и привязал каждую конечность к соответствующей ножке стола. Очень скоро старший Учиха остался совершенно голым, лёжа лицом вниз на столе, распятый, как орёл. Из-за тугих пут мускулы на ногах и руках теперь проступали отчётливее. Саске мог видеть каждую деталь его тела, в том числе татуировку АНБУ на плече. Саске начал заводиться при виде такого совершенного и такого презренного Учихи в столь уязвимой позиции. Итачи повернул голову вбок, и хотя Саске этого не требовал, ему так понравилось даже больше, ведь теперь он мог видеть выражение чужого лица.  
  
Забравшись на стол, Саске поднял руку, находящуюся вне поля чужого зрения, и хлёстко врезал Итачи по боку, добившись удовлетворительного вздоха боли. Тем не менее, невзирая на свой промах, Итачи остался невозмутим.   
  
 _Время убивать._  
  
Саске забрался повыше и поднёс пальцы к чужому рту с приказом:  
  
— Оближи.  
  
Итачи не шевельнулся.  
  
— Оближи, иначе вместо смазки я использую твою кровь.  
  
И тогда Итачи медленно открыл рот и поднял язык, обволакивая им пальцы Саске. Тот ещё сильнее возбудился от мысли, что наконец-то получил над братом какую-то власть.  
  
Опять спустившись вниз, Саске развёл брату ягодицы и резко всадил в него пальцы. Опустив свободную руку, снял с себя пояс и стянул вниз переднюю часть штанов, высвобождая эрекцию. Лаская себя до тех пор, пока член не налился в полную силу, он одновременно грубо раздвигал пальцы в теле Итачи, стремясь причинить максимальный дискомфорт. Бросив взгляд на лицо старшего брата, Саске увидел только привычное безэмоциональное выражение, однако он мог заметить, что Итачи задышал чуть быстрее. Это не больно-то и задело: обычного жестокого действия судя по всему было достаточно для ощутимой встряски.   
  
Пристроившись в нужном положении, Саске собрал всю свою ненависть и гнев и резко вошёл в чужое тело, нещадно и на всю длину. Итачи зарычал и, как Саске заметил, стиснул зубы.  _Идеально._  Не останавливаясь ни на секунду, Саске продолжал безжалостно, напористо вбиваться в брата. Ему нравилось то, что он одет, в то время как Итачи под ним — полностью обнажен и совершенно уязвим. Саске постоянно менял угол проникновения, и в определенный момент — по прерывистому вздоху Итачи — понял, что нашёл чувствительную точку. В жёстком и быстром темпе он каждый раз попадал прямо в простату, упиваясь непроизвольными ответными реакциями тела своей жертвы. В конечном итоге удовольствие начало овладевать им самим до того, что хотелось закрыть глаза и запрокинуть голову, но Саске заставлял себя продолжать смотреть брату в лицо. Он трахал Итачи не только в прямом смысле. Безостановочно вбиваясь, не теряя сосредоточенности, он каждый раз напоминал Итачи, что тот всего лишь человек, раб своей плоти, всецело находящийся в его, Саске, власти. Он заметил, как Итачи весь напрягся, потом воскликнул, и Саске ощутил, как сильно сжали его шёлковые стеночки. Подстёгнутый к собственному оргазму, младший Учиха вскрикнул и повалился вперёд, туго спуская в задницу старшего брата.  
  
Едва придя в чувство, он, не тратя времени на отдых, Саске вышел из чужого тела, тяжело дыша. Поймав момент, когда глаза их встретились, он наградил Итачи тяжёлым взглядом в доказательство своего превосходства, а после, вполне насытивший чувство мести, Саске развернулся и отошёл в другой конец комнаты. Не потрудившись даже поправить на себе одежду, он оперся руками на сервант, стремясь совладать с ритмом дыхания и думая, что ему делать дальше.  
  
В следующий миг под подбородок легла чья-то рука, силой задрав его вверх, отчего Саске рефлекторно шарахнулся назад, врезавшись в чужое тело. Он оказался в ловушке: подними его пленитель свою руку чуть выше — и у Саске просто сломается шея.  
  
— Мммм... — промурлыкал обладатель руки на ухо Саске, который тотчас же узнал по голосу Итачи. — Знаешь, мне понравилось, отото. Всё прошло даже лучше, чем я надеялся. А теперь позволь мне вернуть тебе услугу.  
  
Саске был в шоке и панике и на уровне инстинкта понимал, что лучше не двигаться. Не было возможности даже согнуть колени для прыжка, потому как в этом случае он рисковал переломом шеи.   
  
Зафиксировав голову Саске между рукой и плечом, Итачи слегка нагнулся вперёд, скользя свободной рукой по его животу и начиная слегка поглаживать его спереди.  
  
Саске задрожал от удовольствия, запнувшись на очередном вдохе. А Итачи сладко замурлыкал возле его уха:  
  
— Осторожно, отото. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы у тебя в таком положении подогнулись ноги.  
  
Насторожившийся, Саске твёрже упёрся ступнями в пол, чтобы не упасть. Ласки Итачи были очень медленными, очень равномерными. Саске знал, что мог бы кончить гораздо быстрее, будь они посильнее и побыстрее, однако отголоски недавней разрядки давали о себе знать: он постепенно возбуждался всё сильнее и понимал, что всё кончится оргазмом.   
  
Пытка в чистом виде: то и дело проигрывать ощущениям и тут же получать напоминание, что надо крепко стоять на ногах, и повторялось это всё чаще. Ощущения становились интенсивнее: медленно, но верно. Саске бессильно и жалобно заскулил.   
  
Каковы пределы возбуждения? Быть может, сейчас он не кончал так долго потому, что это уже случилось совсем недавно. И теперь Саске, сам того не желая, мотал головой с боку на бок, наваливаясь на плечо Итачи. Дыхание ускорилось и сбилось, и ему всех крупиц сознания стоило держаться на ногах, всё больше приближаясь к опасному моменту, когда удовольствие овладеет им окончательно. Саске балансировал на самом краю наслаждения, однако оно продолжало расти, никак не достигая пика. Заскрипев зубами и исказившись в лице, Саске ещё больше подался назад, невольно начав вихлять тазом. Он безумно хотел большего, но не получал желаемого.   
  
Не обращая внимания на его натягивающееся желание, Итачи бесстрастно продолжал свои манипуляции в неизменно медленном и ровном темпе. Наконец, яички Саске пришли в движение. Приказав себе стоять ровно, невзирая на трясущиеся колени, младший Учиха вскрикнул — и в глазах у него побелело. Единственными точками осязания остались пальцы собственных ступней и плечо брата под затылком. Часто и тяжело дыша, Саске изо всех оставшихся сил пытался не упасть.  
  
Итачи в последний раз сжал его член, после чего медленно поднёс руку ко рту, слизывая сперму Саске со своих пальцев.  
  
— Ммм, — проворковал он в ушко младшего брата. А Саске был на грани приступа гипервентиляции лёгких, и коленки у него дрожали как никогда.  
  
Итачи сделал шаг назад, разжимая свою хватку. Саске тут же кулём повалился на пол. Обессиленный, выжатый до предела, он едва был в состоянии поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть, чем занят старший брат. Подобная нагрузка оказалась изматывающей, как ничто в жизни.  
  
К досаде своей Саске увидел, что оставшиеся на столе верёвки даже не были перерезаны. Как и когда узлы успели разболтаться, он не заметил, втрахивая брата в стол, но ведь Саске был на сто процентов уверен, что затянул их как следует. Выходит, Итачи мог вырваться в любой момент?  
  
Проглотив собственную гордость, Саске не переставал загнанно дышать и пытался собрать хоть сколько-нибудь сил, чтобы встать и сражаться.  
  
Итачи вернулся из противоположного угла дома, ступив в поле зрения Саске, и наклонился, чтобы сорвать с него оставшуюся одежду. Саске чувствовал, как руки ему связывают за спиной.  
  
— Нет... — вяло запротестовал он.   
  
Итачи в ответ удовлетворённо хмыкнул. А потом сгреб Саске за волосы и поставил на колени. И теперь Саске увидел, что именно брат держал в руке: кунай.  
  
Не отпуская волос младшего брата, Итачи сказал:  
— Один из этих кунаев окажется в тебе. Решай, какой именно.  
  
Лишённый последних сил, Саске сделал то единственное, на что был сейчас способен: сомкнул губы вокруг члена Итачи и принялся сосать. Старший брат, удерживая его волосы в кулаке, задавал движения вперёд и назад, крепко зажимая в другой руке кунай. Через какое-то время Саске почувствовал, что член наконец-то покидает его рот, а Итачи нагибается, чтобы полоснуть кунаем по верёвке, связывающей запястья. За волосы вздернув Саске на ноги, Итачи пинком запустил его в полёт через всю комнату.  
  
Саске с грохотом приземлился на пол, однако тут же сообразил, что лежит не на голом полу. Он повернул голову на бок и увидел под собой братов плащ. А потом до слуха дошла и размеренная поступь хозяина.  
  
— Прекрасен, — произнёс Итачи, глядя на распластавшегося по алому шёлку Саске. Он бросил кунай и тот воткнулся в пол всего в нескольких футах от головы Саске. Опустившись на колени, Итачи двинулся вперёд, чтобы лечь на младшего брата сверху. Это вогнало Саске в панику, он попытался отбиться и удрать, хотя прекрасно понимал, что сил не хватит нанести противнику даже минимальный ущерб.  
  
Вновь собрав волосы Саске в кулак, Итачи немного приподнял его голову, чтобы затем с силой познакомить её с полом. Потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, Саске прекратил сопротивление, и на глазах навернулись слёзы.  
  
— Пришло время тебе понять, что для тебя благо, — пророкотал Итачи, начиная гладко тереться о Саске всем телом в поступательном ритме. Опустив голову, он прикусил чувствительное местечко у младшего на шее. Саске мог только негромко подвывать в ответ на стоны наслаждения брата, ибо сил пошевелить руками уже не осталось. Тем временем Итачи, переместившись ниже, присосался к гиперчувствительному соску. У Саске дёрнулся член.  
  
— Ммм, а тебе всё это нравится, не так ли, отото? — промурлыкал Итачи.   
  
Саске отозвался мученическим стоном. Ему с горечью подумалось, что бороться только с Итачи и без того было трудно; почему пришлось сражаться ещё и с самим собой?  
  
Итачи не обращал никакого внимания на бессильные трепыхания брата. Саске понимал, что Итачи не спешит с его телом. Собрав в кулак волю к попытке сопротивления, он в отчаянии огляделся, ища что угодно, на что можно переключить внимание и отстраниться от происходящего. И взгляд его упал на кунай. Тот находился буквально на волос вне зоны досягаемости, однако если быстро рвануться, то получится его схватить.  
  
Между тем Итачи спустился ещё ниже и теперь выводил неспешные круги языком на его животе. Саске снова устремил взгляд в потолок. Вот он шанс. Но сил по-прежнему не было, поэтому Саске сосредоточился на том, чтобы расслабиться и восстановить силы, а кроме того — свести к минимуму возможность, что Итачи догадается о его замысле.  
  
Тем временем старший Учиха поднял младшему ноги вверх, раскрывая его для себя. Саске почувствовал проникновение двух пальцев под аккомпанемент вспышки ослепляющей боли, когда Итачи принялся быстро его растягивать.  _О Господи, какая же боль._ Но вместе с ней — исступленное наслаждение, которое дарили гибкие пальцы, проходясь по чувствительной точке глубоко внутри.  
  
Итачи блаженно стонал, осыпая лёгкими поцелуями уже полностью возбуждённый член Саске. Младшего Учиху начинало колотить от удовольствия.  
  
Итачи неспешно и тщательно собрал его преякулят и нанёс на собственный член, а потом задрал ноги Саске ещё выше и пристроился к его заду. Саске инстинктивно посмотрел, что тот делает. И увидел, как бесстрастно взирает на него Итачи. А потом старший брат положил руки ему на бёдра и резко двинулся вперёд, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Саске пронзительно вскрикнул и изо всех сил зажмурился от боли. Спустя пару секунд, давясь воздухом, он снова посмотрел вниз. Итачи всё так же буравил младшего брата пустым взглядом, безостановочно вколачиваясь в его тело.   
  
— Как раз то, чего мне хотелось. Сладкая, тугая задница, — глухо проговорил Итачи, чьё лицо по-прежнему не выражало ровно ничего.  
  
Саске, с выражением страдания на лице, был пойман в ловушку его немигающего взгляда. Он только и мог, что смотреть в эти безразличные глаза. До него теперь в полной мере дошло, что вся эта боль исходила от брата, которого когда-то обожал, которому доверял — и который теперь причинял боль и страдания. Саске был просто-напросто парализован. В какой-то момент он осознал, что запредельная боль от нещадных движений, с которыми Итачи врывался в его тело, слилась с удовольствием, и что они оба близятся к оргазму, дыша одинаково тяжело.   
  
Это перещелкнуло какой-то рубильник в голове, и Саске, в отчаянии выпростав руку, схватился за кунай.   
  
Братья застыли, пристально изучая друг друга. Итачи так и продолжал мерить Саске бездушным взглядом, и всё же Саске понимал: тот отслеживает его малейшее телодвижение. Выйдя из себя, младший Учиха стиснул рукоятку своего оружия и замахнулся для удара.   
  
Всё, что сделал Итачи, так это смерил его пристальным взглядом — и мощно толкнулся внутрь.  
  
В глазах и сознании тотчас вспыхнула белизна, сквозь которую смутно пробился лязг ударившегося об пол куная, когда Саске выломался в спине крутой дугой, захлёбываясь воздухом и извергая струи семени себе на живот. Потом Саске услышал возглас Итачи и почувствовал, как наполняется изнутри, уплывая на последних волнах своего оргазма. Итачи ещё дважды порывисто вбился в тело брата, выжимая из собственного оргазма всё до капли, до полного насыщения. Саске проплыл взглядом вокруг и увидел, что теперь кунай отлетел ещё дальше и до него уже не дотянуться. Стало ясно, что шансов у него больше никаких, но эта мысль мало его трогала в послеоргазменной блаженной неге, да к тому же невозможная усталость не позволяла мыслить трезво.  
  
Загнанно дыша, Итачи склонился над младшим братом.  
  
— Ты всё ещё не так хорош, как я, глупый отото, — влил он шёпотом в ухо Саске, выходя из его тела. После этого Итачи выхватил свой плащ, собрал остальные вещи, оделся и покинул дом, оставляя Саске лежать обнажённым на голом полу.


End file.
